


Broken

by Trash_Planet (orphan_account)



Category: Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-MCR, Sad, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trash_Planet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ten texts Frank didn't send to Gerard.<br/>I'm sorry I'm really not sure what this is. I was tired and listening to Frank and the celebration's album made me hurt so here I'm making you hurt as well... </p><p>Idk If this is a ficlet or a drabble or what.</p><p>Un-beta'd btw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

1) i saw you on tv yesterday. You seem happy, you look better, more healthy. I'm glad you're better

2) I Miss you so much. You barely ever text me anymore...

3) I'm getting bad again Gee. I barely sleep I barely eat. Jamia knows something's up but I can't bring myself to tell her. 

4) By The Way "All I want is nothing" and "Tragician" is written about you...Heck all of the songs are for you. Maybe when you listen to them you'll see why.

5) Please call me. Please I just need someone.

6) Jamia is leaving me Gee. She thinks I'm cheating on her. I'm out at the bars at all hours trying to numb the pain you caused me.

7) Hah I love those lyrics in Action cat. "It's not loving It's just fucking" Was that all I was to you A good fuck?

8) Some of the fans are worried about me. They're beginning to notice how thin and exhausted I am. "I've felt this bad for so long I'm scared I'm fine" 

9) "Someone I love threw me away" 

10) I'm doing what you were to scared to do, but then again you had Mikey and Lindsey. I'm all alone now Gerard. I'm sitting here in the bathroom with two bottles of pills and a razor. I just want to say Goodbye. I love you. I always have. Goodbye Geewhiz I love you so much


End file.
